Je t'appartiens
by Arsinoe.romana
Summary: BIG SPOILERS S3x19 Les pensées de Sawyer entre le Black Rock et la plage... JamesSawyer, Skate, amour, tristesse, joie... tout ça en un one shot que vous ne pouvez pas rater! Suisje aussi nulle que ça pour les résumés? P


_Hey tout le monde! )_

_Eh oui c'est bien une nouvelle fan-fic... elle est inspirée par le génialissime épisode 3x19 THE BRIG, à vrai dire c'est une suite..._

_Pensées de Sawyer entre le Black Rock et le camp._

_Peut-être va-t-elle vous plaire, peut-être pas. Peut-être trouverez vous que j'en fais trop. Sûrement... ce n'est pas une fic descriptive, ni une fic forcément émouvante (même si j'espère qu'elle l'est)... J'aimerais qu'elle soit esthétique, qu'elle soit belle, qu'elle soit intéressante._

_Que les ambiguités, les oxymores, les figures, les touches de l'auteur qui peuvent s'exprimer plus que dans le support télévisé prennent un sens._

_Voilà... donnez-moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, j'accepte tout!_

_Bonne lecture!_

_p.s: j'ai vraiment eu du plaisir à l'écrire... P_

* * *

_**Je t'appartiens**_

Des pas lourds s'engouffrent dans le sol traître. Des pas pesants, sombres, dévastés. Les pas se poursuivent entre eux, Effrénés. Sawyer marche, avance, court… et parfois ralentit. Tout ceci est trop. Un surplus d'émotions lui éblouit le cœur comme un phare dans les yeux. Il peut encore sentir sous ses doigts le cou d'anguille de Tom. Sawyer. Pourquoi ?

POURQUOI ?

Pourquoi l'île, pourquoi lui, pourquoi la mort, pourquoi ?

Tous morts. Tous… Morts. Carcasse trouvée. Corps.

Sawyer avance sans réfléchir. Ou mieux, James. James veut revenir en lui, Sawyer n'est plus…

Mais est-ce donc vrai ? Pourra-t-il vraiment être James ? Il en doute.

Oublier… voilà une tâche impossible. Oublier sa douce mère. Oublier Mary… Il revoit ses cheveux blonds de soie, ses yeux débordants de vie. Il la vit, elle est là, devant lui, proche mais si lointaine…

Mum !

Des larmes perlent un instant à ses yeux. Il n'en a cure. James a pris le dessus, les émotions peuvent finalement se libérer par cette brèche qui a repris possession de son cœur. Vengeance… Douce apocalypse, heureux désespoir, innocente tuerie. Libération… Oui. Il se sent plus léger. L'ange l'a sûrement vu du ciel. Mary… Qui vigile encore son fils. Maintenant et jamais. Est-ce fini ? Est-ce vraiment fini ?

Tous morts.

Purgatoire. Là où les rêves et cauchemars deviennent réalité, là où il faut surmonter les rudes épreuves de la vie… De la mort.

Les gouttes de sentiments s'évaporent gentiment, les yeux gris d'acier embués et bouffis se renferment à nouveau derrière leur impénétrabilité.

À jamais ?

Tous morts. Il chasse cette pensée, il ne veut plus. Il y a eu trop de mort pour remplir son être. Un souffle perpétuel, noir et impertinent qui a pris domicile chez lui… Ne plus… Y penser.

Talkie-walkie. Juliet. L'ombre d'un sourire s'étire sur son visage. Les mots métalliques s'échappent de la boîte noire.

Confus vagues, sans importance… Austen.

Austen. Enceinte ? Mais qu'est-ce ce bordel ? Un frisson parcourt son échine.

Kate… Kate l'indomptable. Non. Rien ne peut lui arriver.

Mais que va-t-il penser ? Sors de ta rêverie, James !

Cher Mr Sawyer… Et pourquoi cette pensée, maintenant ? La lettre est déchirée.

Vous ne savez pas qui je suis, mais…

Par cœur. Il la connaît par cœur. L'envie de vomir le reprend, violente et impitoyable. Elle est imprimée au feu dans son cœur, blessure inoubliable. Non, la vengeance n'est pas tout. Il aimerait pouvoir effacer le souvenir, s'enfuir de ce pays de malheurs. Il marche. Encore, toujours, depuis une éternité. Il veut arriver avant le soir. Il veut voir Kate.

Seule elle a le droit de savoir… Ou peut-être pas. Seule Mary du haut de cette prairie de nuages bleus.

Il marche. Il court. Il ralentit. Il va vers la lutte, le gouffre, l'inconnu.

La vérité, l'amour, la lumière.

Des pas. Des pas qui se courent après, théâtre de gaieté, pantomime apeurant. Les frondes des arbres vert émeraude deviennent plus légères. L'odeur de la mer approche, les embruns s'envolent vers lui, le soleil est plus jaune, le ciel est plus bleu. La plage approche… Il marche. Voici les premières traces de sable. Il arrive par derrière.

Puis soudain la mer explose devant ses yeux en ondes puissantes.

Une forme est accroupie dans le sable un peu plus loin.

Une femme.

Kate.

Le cœur de Sawyer fait un bond dans sa poitrine. Leurs regards se croisent. Et les voici de nouveau, traîtresses, les larmes qui ressurgissent. La distance n'existe plus.

Il peut caresser sa joue. Il peut parler. Il sent une force incroyable se saisir de lui quand il est avec elle, quand il lui serre avec amour sa main fine.

« Hey Freckles. C'est fini… Je suis à la maison, pour la première fois sans elle.

Sans la lettre… Elle… Elle s'appelait Mary. »

La dernière phrase s'éteint doucement, lumière ténue, bougie, hommage. Dernière salutation à la mort vaincue. Peut-être ne l'a-t-elle-même pas entendue.

« Je suis à toi. Je t'appartiens maintenant. »

* * *

_Ca y est, c'est fini, c'est quand même un one shot après tout... _

_ Je n'attends qu'une chose de vous: REVIEWS!!! )_

_ Bizouuxx!_

_ Isy alias Arsy_


End file.
